


Sleep Cuddler

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick's been away for two weeks. A couple members of Legends and Flash teams get together for a movie night.</p><p>That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> believesinponds needed a way off my Angst Train, so here, have some terrible fluff. It's short, but hopefully sweet.

The majority of their mish-mashed group voted for a sci-fi movie marathon, but Sara Lance voted for horror. Sci-fi's all well and good, she said, but she's planning to fall asleep at some point during their gathering. Trashy horror flicks aren't something you lament over missing.

What Canary wants, Canary gets.

Len still can't believe she's chosen him as her best friend.

First movie's queued up on Netflix:  _Saw_. Sara snatches a bowl of popcorn and kicks Len's legs. "Move over, Cold."

Len, settled in a loveseat, smiles and obliges. She ends up completely on his lap like a kid, pulling the lever for their footrest. He wraps a casual arm around her waist, free hand taking a handful of popcorn. She pats his arm.

Flash team's gawking. Len doesn't care. If he's honest with himself, it's...nice to have a warm body against his own. Two weeks ago, Mick got dragged off by Hunter's latest "lead" on Savage to Coast City. Apparently, Hunter needs his muscle.

"The screen writer's shit acting gives me a special kind of joy," Sara murmurs, distracting him from that line of thinking.

Len smirks. "Saw one, you saw them all."

Sara snorts her popcorn. Lisa glances over, smile playing at her lips.

Latest mission took a lot out of Sara. She's asleep within the next half hour. Len places the popcorn bowl and hands it to Lisa, tucking his friend's head in the crook of his neck. As  _Saw_ ends, she snuggles closer

"You wearing his shirt?" she mumbles.

Len doesn't reply. She grins into his shoulder. Because yes, Cold is wearing Heat Wave's shirt. With Mick's physique, it's at least two sizes too big on Len's leaner frame. The smell of smoke clings to the fabric, clashing with Len's minty aftershave in an obvious yet non-obtrusive way.

It's comfortable, durable. Practical, is what Len tells himself, for a small party like this. Besides, Mick steals his parka all the time, mostly just to fuck with him, but also because he hates cold weather and Len enjoys how it looks on him.

He dissolves into thinking about the first time Mick snatched his parka when Cisco starts talking.

“Canary’s asleep,” he whispers to Barry, who’s wrapped all four limbs around him on the couch. “Let’s get _Star Wars_.”

Barry does the smart thing and looks to Len first. Seeing the threatening glare, he smiles and replies, “Why don’t we try another cheap horror film?”

“But bae!” Cisco whines.

“Put it on, Ramon,” Len orders.

Reluctantly, Cisco extricates himself from his octopus and grabs the remote. “Just for that,” he gripes, “I’m putting on _The House of Wax_ remake.”

Len wrinkles his nose, but stays quiet. With Sara against him, he could just fall asleep too.

A few minutes later—“There. They’re _both_ asleep!”

Lisa smirks, “Well I’m not, Cisco-baby.”

Barry kisses away the displeased frown.

* * *

 After raising Lisa and dealing with her near-constant nightmares, Len’s become what his sister calls a “sleep-cuddler.” Basically, whenever someone who doesn’t set off his internal alarms snuggles up to him while he’s asleep, he’s liable to at least put an arm around them.

Still confusing as all get out when he opens his eyes to find himself no longer with Sara, but in his bed. Smoke and metal fill his nose, and heat surrounds him.

In an instant, Len’s wide awake. “Mick?”

He gets a slurred, “’m tired Lenny. We c’n fuck in the mornin’.”

Len’s chest feels lighter. “I make the plans, Mick.”

“Yeah, an’ you’re plannin’ on fucking in the mornin’.”

“Am I?”

Mick presses a sloppy kiss to his head. “Wearin’ my shirt? Definitely are.”

A stupid grin, unseen in the dark, brightens Len’s face. “You can only hope.”

“Mhm. Go t’sleep.”

_I missed you. I love you._

Len tangles their legs together and lets himself drift to the sound of Mick’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it, sweetie :D


End file.
